Hinter dem Nördlichen Tor
Hinter dem Nördlichen Tor wacht die 13. Einheit, um evtl. Störenfriede abzufangen. ______________________________________________________________________ Als Ono, Tyson und Ayumi ankommen, ist es bereits zu spät - alle Wächter liegen tot am Boden und sechs große Hollows blicken auf Ono, Tyson + Ayumi herab. PP:"Wen haben wir denn da?" BM:"Langweilige, Shinigami? Oder...?" FM:"...sind das etwa Stärkere?" --KaiKudou 19:19, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) HB:" Glaube nicht" CdN: Schnaub egal PB: Och nun töten wir sie doch einfach Tyson: Aus dem Weg Ungeziefer wird sind alle Rangh''och. Ayumi: ''Jaja machen wir diese häßlichen Viecher weg.--Kuropanthera 19:23, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) PP: "Ich nehm mit BM die Frau da, okay?" BM: "Nichts dagegen! ATTACKE!" Beide schießen einen Cero auf Ayumi Onsen ab...! --KaiKudou 18:14, 13. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ayumi: " Manomann wie häßlich die Angelegenheit doch ist..." Ayumi fängt den einen Cero mit der Hand auf und läßt ihn verpuffen, den anderen zerschneidet sie mit der flachen Hand Hollow Abouche: "Hey du da kleiner ich mach dich kalt...Komm los Crotte de Nez" Nur einer schießt einen Cero auf Ono wäührend der andere von hinten auf ihn zugestampft kommt.--Kuropanthera 18:22, 13. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ono: "Lächerlich!" Ono springt IN den Cero hinein. Während des Sprungs, zückte er sein Schwert und zerteilte den Cero. Nun war auf Kurs Richtung Hollow Abouche. Er holt mit seinem Schwert aus...! PP:" Wa-as?" BM: "Hä?!" FM springt plötzlich aus dem Hintergrund und schlägt nach Ayumi!--KaiKudou 18:36, 13. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Tja so ist es um Hollow Abouches Armgeschehen. Er zieht sich etwas mehr in den Hintergrund der Attacker zurück und heult. Ayumi: " Oh man so ein häßliches Geschöpf greift mich an" Ayumi schlägt ganz doll zu und die Faust...Tyson Blade ist hinter PP aufgetaucht und setzt Shunko ein....--Kuropanthera 18:45, 13. Aug. 2009 (UTC) PP bekommt Zuckungen und fällt tot zu Boden! BM: "Waa--as?! Wieso...?" FMs Faust fliegt in hohem Boden weg. Er schreit laut auf...! Ono entfesselt sein Zanpakuto. "Hacke, Nata!" Es wird zu einem Beil! Er springt hoch und schlägt auf HBs Gesicht! ???: "Oh Man... Ihr seid ja vielleicht schwach... Jetzt kommt ein Arrancar." Direkt hinter Kogoro Sando taucht ein Arrancar auf. "Bonjour, Sir! Principe Cortesania, 34. Arrancar! Ich gehöre zu Galenos Fracción!" Dann schlägt er mit einem Cero zu...! Ayumi" Fächere den Damp'f Suijouki...ENGO !!! Tyson sprintet auf BMs Gesicht zu und springt mitten in sein Gesicht. SHUNKO hört man ihn brüllen --Kuropanthera 19:05, 13. Aug. 2009 (UTC) BM wird getroffen und schwer verwundet kracht er zu Boden. FM: "''Das ist... UNMÖGLICH!" Fisherman verschwindet, er kann '''Sonido. HB guckt ihn grimmig an und stirbt. Ono dreht sich zu dem Arrancar um. "Dich werde ich als nächstes töten!" Ono rennt und holt mit seinem Beil aus. "Shoben... JO!!"'' Aus dem Beil kommt ein gekrümmter, hell-gelber Energiestrahl und der explodiert bei dem Arrancar. "Haha... Ich habe ihn..." freut sich Ono, dann kippt er um und man sieht eine deutliche Bauchwunde. Sie ist kreisrund. PC:"''Ich kann den '''Cero Redondo, den kreisrunden und geräuschlosen Cero. Und nun, ihr Würmlinge, ziehe ich mein Zanpakuto!" Er zieht es, murmelt ein paar Silben, dann springt er auf Ayumi zu und holt aus....! --KaiKudou 19:01, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ayumi: ''" Pöhörps this is not the first time you were cut by a blade ? GÄHN. Bakudo Nr. 39. Enkosen. Ayumi erzeugt den Schild und der Schlag verpuffert Ayumi: Top pu !! Tyson kommt von hinten an und setzt sein Tetsukanazuchi und sein Tatari horu ein. Und ONO ?--Kuropanthera 15:28, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ono liegt am Boden. "Koff... kofff..." Principe löst sich auf....! BM: "Wa-was wo ist er hin... wo zum-?" Principe ist hinter BM aufgetaucht und hat seine Maske durchbohrt. PC: "Shut up and Game over... Das war mein Doppelgänger - eine der vielen Fähigkeiten meines Schwertes..." ???: "Hi, was geht ab??!" PC: "...!!" CD: "I''ch bin wieder da, Caso Desconsolador!! Ta-daaaa!!" --KaiKudou 12:12, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) MOOOOOOOOIN; hier ist wieder KOGORO SANDO denn jemand hat sich ihn gewünscht. Mubi ist auch aufgetaucht Beide springen auf CD und schlagen zu..--Kuropanthera 12:34, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) CD: "''Wa-waartet! UH!!" CD fliegt weg. "Wartet... Hablar, Tonteria!" Nichts verändert sich. "Nun, werdet ihr euch wünschen nie geboren zu sein, ihr..." Galeno Parchar erscheint. "DU IDIOT!! HAU AB!! ICH NEHM DICH MIT!!... Oh Mubi... Das ändert die Sachlage. Ich nehme Mubi. Du Caso, den Typen neben ihm." PC: "Ich nehm die Frau... lecker!" CD rennt auf KS(Kgoro Sando) zu und setzt einen Cero ein! PC: "'''''Catarata Sombra!" Ein riesiger Schatten stürzt sich auf Ayumi!! GP:"'' Nun, Mubi... Soll ich mein Katana releasen?" --KaiKudou 12:42, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Mubi: Ach Galeno wer bist du eigentlich ? Man jezt verpass ich Digimon, dafür werde ich dir in den Rücken treten.'' Ayumi: '''ENGO' Tyson: 'Drehe dich freudig Komaemono' Der Beyblade fliegt zu PC Aus dem Nix kommt auch aufeinmal Ichigo Kurosaki ?Ichigo: ...Blöd....Auslöschen... --Kuropanthera 13:15, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC)'' Ichigo zieht sein Zangetsu und fliegt zu CD Kategorie:Gebiet